Révélation
by Bulle
Summary: Après une découverte difficile, Harry se sent délaissé. Mais c'est avec de l'aide inatendue qu'il surpassera ses problèmes.


Auteur : Bulle

Titre : Révélation

Source : Harry Potter

Genre : C'est un Slash, alors, homophobes, passé votre chemin. Attention, âme sensible ; cette fic n'est pas soft. Donc ; morbide, aventure, romance…

Couple : Je vous réserve la surprise!

**Chapitre 1 : Le Commencement **

Il ne voyait que des yeux. Deux grands yeux gris, qui le fixait. Il ne sut pas combien de temps il resta debout dans le noir, à regarder ces lacs de couleur orageuse. 

- « _Cette année… »_

Il se réveilla en sursaut, en sueur et la respiration haletante. Les seuls mots prononcés résonnaient dans sa tête, tel une litanie sans fin. Il cacha son visage dans ses mains, en retenant un gémissement de douleur. C'est avec difficulté qu'il réussit à attraper ses lunettes posées sur sa table de nuit. Il se leva doucement, les jambes flageolantes. 

Les doux rayons chauds du soleil éclairaient faiblement la pièce, se reflétant dans le miroir devant lequel il se tenait. Ses cheveux noirs étaient encore plus en bataille qu'habituellement. Des lunettes rondes à la monture foncée cachaient deux yeux d'un rare vert émeraude. Une étrange cicatrice en forme d'éclaire ornait son front. Il l'avait depuis ses un an, lorsque le terrible mage noir, Voldemort, était entré dans leur maison de Godric's Hollow, tuant son père et sa mère. Mais lorsqu'il avait tourné sa baguette vers lui, un étrange phénomène se produisit et ce fut Voldemort qui mourut, bien que mourir ne soit pas un terme approprié pour ce qui lui était arrivé.

Il était célèbre depuis ce temps, près de quinze longues années. Quel sorcier ne connaissait pas « Le Survivant »? Depuis près de cinq ans, il étudiait dans la célèbre école de sorcellerie, Poudlard. Bien entendu, Harry Potter était magique, autant dans le cœur des habitants de l'Angleterre, que sa propre personne l'était ; un sorcier. 

Après s'être calmé, Harry jeta un regard vers son réveil-matin qui indiquait 5h13 du matin. Avec un soupir, il s'habilla lentement et sortit de sa chambre, le plus silencieusement possible. Le jeune homme prit une pomme dans le panier poser sur la table à manger, dans la cuisine. Il se dirigea vers la porte extérieure, avec l'intention d'aller prendre de l'air et de se promener, par la même occasion. 

Rendu à l'extérieur, Harry s'arrêta et croqua dans son fruit, en écoutant distraitement le gazouillement des oiseaux. Avec un sourire, il commença à marcher dans les rues désertes de la petite banlieue. La tranquillité de l'endroit le détendit et, après un petit moment d'hésitation, il s'engouffra dans le bois, derrière la dernière maison de la rue.

Le calme et le silence qui prenait place le surprit légèrement mais il n'y fit pas attention, continuant de s'enfoncer entre les arbres qui cachaient les rayons du soleil levant et qui les empêchaient de passé et éclairer la forêt.

Finissant sa pomme, Harry s'adossa contre un arbre, regardant les feuilles bouger au gré du vent qui soufflait. Bercé par la douce brise, le jeune homme commença à somnoler et finit par s'endormir, vaincu par la fatigue.

Le noir l'entourait et seul un bruit de frottement et de grattement se faisait entendre, lui donnant la chair de poule. Un grognement surgit derrière lui. Il se retourna lentement, conscient d'une présence près de lui. Mais seul les ténèbres se faisaient visible, insensible à sa détresse et sa peur. Un bruit d'égouttement s'ajouta aux sons, le faisant frissonner. Il entendait les battements affolés de son cœur et la panique le gagna.

Le grattement se fit plus rapide, suivit d'un souffle rauque et précipité. Un nouveau grognement se fit entendre et il résonna pendant quelques secondes avant qu'un horrible cri ne retentisse. 

Il ouvrit les yeux, la respiration haletante. Ce n'est que seulement après quelques minutes qu'il se rendit compte de l'endroit ou il se trouvait. La chaleur combinée à l'humidité rendait l'air insupportable. Suffoquant, il réussit à se dépêtrer des feuilles, racines et de la terre dans lesquelles il s'était emmêlé. 

Le souffle court, il se mit à courir et sortit du petit coin boisé. Les bruits de la ville l'apaisèrent et il ralentit sa cadence, rassuré. Il mit plusieurs minutes à se rendre au 4, Privet Drive. Sa tante, une femme osseuse et aux lèvres pincées, vint lui ouvrir la porte, en lui jetant un regard empli de reproche.

**~ *  ~ *  ~ *  ~ *  ~ *  ~ *  ~ *  ~ *  ~ *  ~ *  ~ *  ~ *  ~**

Alors, voilà le premier chapitre! En espérant qu'il vous a plus,

À la prochaine,

Bulle


End file.
